classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Community portal
List of Vandals Found a vandal on wowwiki? List them here, and we'll ZAP 'EM! Aug 2005 *Kiri *Zelos Great new tools for WOW Guys you should check out this website. http://norgs.internutter.org. It provides great tools for WOW. Enchantrix, auctioneer, and gatherer. These are not new, this looks like spam would look to me. -- OwlBoy I think its okay to add this here, since these folks are still part of the community... this page doesn't have much to look at most of the time anyway. :-( -- Fandyllic Error Reporting Where should we post requests for deletion, or report WowWiki errors? (I have a redundant uploaded image I'd like to get rid of..., and it's redundant because of a site error...) Thanks, -Laisren 07:30, 19 Jun 2005 (EDT) Edit by Gormoth: This is easily fixed by running "repair table searchindex" on the database, or by dropping and recreating the table. Please can we mark this operation as urgent? It makes 50% of the site inaccessible, and it will take all of 5 seconds to fix. ---- 19:13 EDT, 23:13 Server Time FYI: Bug on WoWWiki Searches: Database error From WoWWiki For query "Alanna" A database query syntax error has occurred. This could be because of an illegal search query (see Searching WoWWiki), or it may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: SELECT cur_id,cur_namespace,cur_title,cur_text FROM cur,searchindex WHERE cur_id=si_page AND MATCH(si_title) AGAINST('+Alanna' IN BOOLEAN MODE) AND cur_namespace IN (0,9,11) LIMIT 0, 20 from within function "SearchEngine::showResults". MySQL returned error "1016: Can't open file: 'searchindex.MYI' (errno: 145)". - Laisren ---- Also: http://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Special:Movepage&action=submit Database error From WoWWiki A database query syntax error has occurred. This could be because of an illegal search query (see Searching WoWWiki), or it may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: UPDATE LOW_PRIORITY searchindex SET si_title='article type' WHERE si_page=17540 from within function "SearchUpdate::doUpdate". MySQL returned error "1016: Can't open file: 'searchindex.MYI' (errno: 145)". - Laisren 03:15, 2 Jul 2005 (EDT) ---- Stubs Category I added a Stubs category (Category:Stubs), so those who want to contribute to sections that have been added, but are empty or unfinished can look there for what needs work. --- Fandyllic 5:38 PM (PST) 1 Mar 2005 :I'm gonna add an Empty Stubs category (Category:Empty Stubs) for entries that have only a stub. Of course, this needs to be manually kept accurate... oh well. --- Fandyllic 11:00 AM (PST) 8 Mar 2005 ---- General Should we keep prior patch bug/feature info in sections? I think keeping the most up to date info (rather than what was in the last patch or before the last bug fix) is prudent, but I don't want to hack up too many wiki pages until I get confirmation. Eir ---- UI Question: MapNotes backup (Dec 2004) Every week that there is an update the Interface directory gets delelted and I lose all my Mapnotes. Where is the data kept? I could find no file storing the coords and description of my Mapnotes. No one I asked online knew either. SavedVariables.lua in the WTF folder - just copy the map notes parts and save em somewhere seperate, copy em back in after. PS: Cosmos Questions or UI Questions would probably have been a better place to ask :) -- Goldark 13:06, 21 Dec 2004 (EST) ---- New entries Added a link to the class guides in the guides section, please link it on the main page, as editing is locked. -- Klocwerk 14:27, 3 Dec 2004 (EST) ---- Hi, I don't know if this is the good place to talk about this, but I encountered a couple of undocumented functions (ie: I can't find them in wowwiki, at least, not in the global API). These are ChatFrame_AddChannel(chatFrame, channel), ChatFrame_RemoveChannel(chatFrame, channel) and ChatFrame_RemoveAllChannels(chatFrame). You can find about them here: http://www.fukt.bth.se/~k/wow/scripts/old/CastAnySpell/ChatFrame.lua.patched The thing that bugs me if the "patched" on the URL. Theses functions are actually used by mods like Chat Localizer, withtout any include. --Lokh 14:00, 8 Apr 2005 (CEST) They're not "undocumented" per-se. They're not included in the API reference because they're not part of the core API. These are defined in Blizzard's code, if you extract FrameXML and look in FrameXML/ChatFrame.lua, you can see their definitions. At present the API reference is limited (with a couple of appropriate exceptions) to core API functions, on the grounds that you can look up the definition of the FrameXML ones and see what they do directly, whereas the core API needs the documentation because the definitions are within the game native code. -- Flickering 12:19, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) Images for pages After looking around a bit, I decided to do some additions to the Druid Spells pages. However, I have no clue on how to get images for the various spells, so I can put them on the spell pages. Anyone know a good way and/or place to get them? : -- Powerlord 02:02, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Some places to get Druid spell images: :* Druid spell list at wow.allakhazam.com :* Druid at thottbot.com :: --- Fandyllic 12:37 PM, 7 Apr 2005 (PDT) ::I also found that you can extract them with an MPQ Viewer. I think this is OK, based on what I read in the WoWWiki FAQ, but can someone confirm that for me? ::: --- Powerlord 16:00, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) Slight Template Change I added Category:Class_Abilities to the Template:AbilitiesFooter template. This makes it more consistant with the way Template:SpellFooter works are done. :-- Powerlord 18:50, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) :This change has been removed, as Wiki does odd things when a Category is included from a Template. ::-- Powerlord 23:40, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) German Translation Hi guys, how do you think about a german translation of this page? Would it be possible to get a subdomain (de.wowwiki.com) or could you host the wiki system for this? Inspiration Has anyone here seen (or used and/or contributed to) the GuildWiki (a wiki for Guild Wars)? It is one of the best wikis I've ever used (I contribute there as Sarron as well), and has a lot of good ideas in which this wiki might find inspiration. In particular: * Their use of different types of stubs is great * Their main page has MANY great links -- in fact, most of the critical ones -- to start you off and provide short cuts and makes the wiki feel very accessible to new players/users of the wiki * Their "Helping Out" pages are great for not only getting people started with contrubuting, but getting them started on the right track and with the wikis simple standards in mind to keep everything cohesive and readable. * They have some really good uses of simple tables and whatnot At any rate, I recommend people check it out even briefly. They're doing a stand-up job at providing a comprehensive, yet page-quality-controlled and professional quality job.